Lost Crystal of Power
The Lost Crystal of Power, also called the Lost Crystal or just Crystal, is an object that appears in Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. It is a crystal of unlimited power that originally belonged to the Ancients. To keep Lyric from seizing its power, the Ancients shattered the crystal and hid away its pieces. Thousands of years later, Lyric began a relentless search for it to build his empire. One of the objectives in Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal is to find all the Crystal Shards and rebuild the Lost Crystal. Description Appearance The Lost Crystal is a fairly large object, about the same size as the standard Ancient. It is a transparent and slim crystal with pointy ends, though its coloration is a bit inconsistent: in the in-game comic of Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal it is colored light blue while in the gameplay it is purple. Powers and Traits The Lost Crystal is a relic of unlimited power, though its exact properties are unknown. Those that possess the Lost Crystal will gain omnipotence, effectively giving its wielder the power of a god. History The Lost Crystal of Power originally belonged to the Ancients, a race devoted to peacefully controlling the world's resources. When one of their own, Lyric went mad with power and turned on his peers, the snake sought the Lost Crystal to build his own empire. When Lyric was on the verge of seizing the Lost Crystal however, the last surviving Ancients broke it into forty Crystal Fragments which they turned on Lyric and imprisoned him with. Knowing though that Lyric would one day get free, the Ancients took the opportunity while he was incapacitated to scatter the Crystal Fragments and ensure Lyric would never gain the power of a god. In the present day, Lyric had escaped and began searching for the Crystal Fragments. Meanwhile, Amy Rose had discovered a secret ancient language and manuscript detailing the history and whereabouts of the Lost Crystal of Power. Lyric therefore kidnapped Amy and planned to probe her mind for the information he needed to find the Lost Crystal's fragment. However, the remainder of Team Sonic managed to put a stop to his plan. During their journey, the team also found all the Crystal Fragments and rebuild the Lost Crystal. ''Nintendo World Gameplay One of the side quests the player can fulfill in ''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal is collecting all forty Crystal Fragments scattered and hidden in the game's adventure levels and reassemble the Lost Crystal. By bringing the obtained Crystal Fragments to Sticks' burrow (not available until Sticks is unlocked) she can repair the Lost Crystal. In gameplay, the Lost Crystal is depicted on the loading screen shown for each level on the top screen. At the start of the game, the Lost Crystal will be completely dark and segmented into several parts which illustrates its dispersion. However, restoring the fragments will fill in various spots on the Lost Crystal, causing them to glow. After fully restoring the Lost Crystal, the player earns a purple token that can be used to purchase an otherwise unobtainable figurine in Q-N-C's Toy Shop. Category:Crystals